Yanagi’s Brother
Yanagi's brother was once a shinobi of Kirigakure, and was also the member of an Unnamed Clan in the Land of Water. Background Yanagi's brother was a shinobi of considerable powress, enough to warrant the alias of 'The Serpent of Kirigakure'. He was said to be a cutthroat Jōnin during his time, and was relatively infamous for his bloody ways. During the Bloodline Purge however, he, bringing along his baby sister, along with his parents were escaping from the Land of Water. His parents did not make it, as they had stayed back to fend off the pursuers. He ran. Yanagi's brother finally succumbed to his injuries when he reached a river in the middle of a forest-within the Land of Fire. Personality Not much is shown of Yanagi's brother, but one thing for certain is that he is an incredibly pragmatic man and is extremely determined. He can also be rather bloodthirsty, cruel and hedonistic, freely engaging in violent acts and deriving pleasure from it. Appearance Yanagi's brother is incredibly tall, and slender but muscular, with equally dark blue hair that is curly in texture, and striking yellow eyes- of which might be a clan trait. His eyebrows were cut round and short- which might suggest that there might be more to their clan in the past, as it is a sign of nobility. He is dressed in a white tangzhuang with exaggeratedly elongated sleeves, with a pair of loose grey pants, tied down with bandages from his shin-down, and he also seems to be wearing standard black sandals. When he was reanimated, his scelera changed to become grey. Abilities As a former high-ranking jōnin of Kiri, Yanagi’s brother is considered to be a very powerful fighter. He was well-known for his silent killing technique and it was said that none of his opponents ever saw him coming. Physical and Chakra Prowess Yanagi’s brother is physically very strong, despite his wiry physique, and is well capable of single-handedly lifting XXX and ramming him into a tree at great strength. It is also shown that he has great stamina and endurance, and is able to run with little rest from the Land of Noodles, across the Land of Fire and towards Konohagakure in order to seek protection from Kirigakure and its pursuers for his sister, all the while sustaining grievous wounds which should have taken his life days ago. It can also be seen that Yanagi’s brother has exceptional chakra prowess, he is able to use his chakra to boost his killing intent, causing others to almost hallucinate being attacked and swallowed whole by multitudes of snakes. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation :Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Yanagi’s brother was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside Zabuza, Haku, Gari, Pakura and Toroi. When Zabuza mentioned to Haku that they might not be in the afterlife, Yanagi’s brother was surprised to hear about the Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu and was quiet for several moments before adopting a lighthearted tone and wondering who they will be fighting. When intercepted by the Third Division, Yanagi’s brother was initially surprised to see someone resembling a clan member within the division, but then remarked that it might have been a mere coincidence, considering that Yanagi was too short to be one of his clan. Only when Yanagi came forward, agitated, did he notice the pair of earrings- similar to the imitation hanging from his ear- she was wearing. As Kabuto erased their consciousness, Yanagi’s brother addressed her as his ‘baby little sister’, with an unkind grin, taunting her to take him down and taking jabs at her height. This has agitated and confused Yanagi, but here Kakashi prevented her from taking a step further, warning her about how the ‘Serpent of Kirigakure’ is not to be taken lightly. Then, Yanagi’s brother unfurled the bandage on his undulating blade, and then assaulted the Third Division. Almost immediately, he was confronted by Yanagi and XXX, where he fought with Toyokuni with Yanagi acting as support, as she assumed her usual tricks were useless in this situation. Just as the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist was summoned, Yanagi’s brother was still engaged in combat with Toyokuni, but then retreated to a safe distance to await further orders, as the swordsmen began their concealed massacre. Just as dawn broke on the next day of war, Yanagi’s brother reappeared with the other reincarnated shinobi and they continue their assault, eventually taking the fight into the forest. Just then, just as Yanagi’s brother was about to end the life of Toyokuni, Yanagi managed to ensnare him within a multi-layered illusion, and immediately took the chance to immobilise him. This gave the Sealing Team the chance to bind and seal him after his defeat. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax :Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Later, with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation Technique, a light encased Yanagi’s brother’s sealed body and as the technique was dispelled, the soul was returned to the afterlife. Trivia *It is unknown as to where the alias ‘Serpent of Kirigakure’ came from. **Some suspect that it might have something to do with his bloodline limit. Reference *His profile picture is from picrew.me Category:FINAL Category:Male Category:Kirigakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Original Character